Clark Wayne
"I've been Batman for nearly nine years and it's gotten me nothing but a city task force and a dead Robin". - Clark Wayne in a conversation with Jennifer Sage at Wayne Manor. Clark Bruce Wayne (Born June 16th, 2030) is an American businessman and socialite. by day he is known as the billionaire CEO of Wayne Enterprises and by night, he is known only as The Batman, the hero of Gotham City. Origin Childhood Clark Wayne was born in Gotham City, New Jersey as the first born son and only child of Damian Wayne, who at the time of his birth was serving as the vigilante known as Batman and an unknown woman who would die giving birth to Clark, sending Damian into a form of grief that took him a long time to get out of and due to his commitments to protecting Gotham City, he was mostly taken care of by his grandfather, Bruce Wayne, who was the aging billionaire who was the first individual to adorn the mantle of The Batman and his grandmother, Selina Kyle, who was the cat burglar known as Catwoman and figuratively stole Bruce Wayne's heart. Seeing as his childhood was mostly spent between his Father's home and his grandfather's home, he was able to build a close relationship with his grandfather, seeing him as another parental figure, while at his father's house, he often watched his father disappear downstairs for a number of hours, which upset the young boy because he wanted to desperately spend time with his father. Of course, he didn't understand the duty that his father had taken on and as a result, he started to resent his father because he felt he was doing something that was more important than spending time with him. It hurt his feelings greatly and it caused him to lash out against his father, at one point saying that he hated the man, which greatly hurt Damian, even though he didn't show it. Seeing as he felt like his father's job was more important than him, Clark went to his grandfather's manor for guidance and it was there that he got a hint of the life that his grandfather used to have. He was told that he was named after a great man, a man who could smile and put others at ease. He was the greatest man he had ever known and grew to have a close bond with him: Bruce of course, was talking about Clark Kent or commonly known as: Superman. It was that hint, that flashing moment of curiosity that sparked something in Clark that would never quite leave. So, he began to ask more and more about the life his grandfather led and he of course, was given information. He was regaled with tales of speedsters and intergalactic police and so much more. It was then that he asked if his father had led that life as well and Bruce answered and gave him the truth: that his son was Batman and at one point in time, he was Batman. The Boy Wonder He was told that he was named after a great man, a man who could smile and put others at ease. He was the greatest man he had ever known and grew to have a close bond with him: Bruce of course, was talking about Clark Kent or commonly known as: Superman. It was that hint, that flashing moment of curiosity that sparked something in Clark that would never quite leave. So, he began to ask more and more about the life his grandfather led and he of course, was given information. He was regaled with tales of speedsters and intergalactic police and so much more. It was then that he asked if his father had led that life as well and Bruce answered and gave him the truth: that his son was Batman and at one point in time, he was Batman. Of course, it made sense to him now, that his father was keeping such late hours: he was Batman. He had a duty to protect the city from great evil and as a result, he was constantly on the move, constantly hunting for criminals and Clark wanted to be apart of that. He wanted to be a hero, he wanted to protect Gotham City and that is why he eventually confronted his father and asked him to be apart of his crusade. Clark was only fourteen at the time and Damian was very hesitant. He knew what would happen if someone young and inexperienced was brought into the fold and so he took it upon himself to train the young Clark, so that he wouldn't lose his life in the field. The training, which was a combination of what Damian had learned form the League of Assassins and from what Bruce had instilled in him was absolutely brutal and yet he needed to keep going. His dream of being a hero would not be tarnished and so he kept going, powering through the pain and eventually succeeded, becoming Robin at the age of fifteen years old. His time as Robin was the first real taste of the action his father frequently experienced and as a result, he approached it with naivety, thinking that there is good in people, because he was a kid and children didn't know better. But as he got to see and witness some of the worst of what humanity had to offer, a fifteen-year-old went from seeing the good in people, to only the bad. It was a hard thing, seeing people die and he desperately wanted to kill the ones responsible, taking notice of this, Damian eventually told his son that he cannot and will not take a life because then that would mean he would be no better than the common killer they find on the street. Seeing just how serious his father was about being Batman, Clark agreed with him and promised himself that he would never end up like a common criminal. Heir To The Cowl Eventually, there came a time in which Damian had to give up the cowl and it happened whenever Clark was nineteen years old. He had been chasing down an old lead on a case when he was ambush and attacked by someone who was significantly more skilled than him and stronger. The lasting result of this had left Damian severely injured and unable to take up the cowl anymore and it suddenly occurred to Clark that he would have to adopt the cowl. Dick Grayson didn't want to be Nightwing, seeing as he had already built a life in Bludhaven and Tim Drake swore of the cowl years ago. Guardian Of Gotham And so Clark Wayne became known as The Batman. It has been eight years since he first became Batman and he has taken to the job with a cold-hearted drive and precision that had never been seen before. He is truly dedicated to the protecting of a city he holds so dear and he will defend it with his life if he has to. every single drop of blood spilled is for Gotham City and through it all, he still tries the best he can to be a hero. Four years ago, The Batman was dealt a savage blow of his own when Thomas Wayne II, Clark's cousin and the holder of the mantle of Robin was killed in the field during The Bloody Spring, a historically violent year in Gotham's City. Broken and angry, Clark began to become more brutal, angrier and the reputation of the Batman has become that of a brutal vigilante, delivering swift justice to those who do wrong in his city. Dark Knights During the later part of his eighth year as Batman, Clark was in the middle of investigating a weapons shipment at the Port of Gotham. there had been a new organization on the rise, taking control of the port and ousting the Falcone Crime Family in the area, angering Don Vito Falcone, commonly known in the Gotham City Underworld as "The Roman". However, it wouldn't be as it seemed as he soon discovered that the organization had been in fact, smuggling alien material into Gotham City. After gathering enough evidence, he made his move and attacked the organization, securing the material.....or so he thought. While interrogating a mobster, Batman had tried to get information from a mobster about who was running the mysterious operation, however the man was killed before he could say anything. Angered, he chased after assassin in a high octane chase set over the Gotham City rooftops. just as he was leaping from one roof to the other, in chase of the assassin; he was shot. Being shot was something he could have described as painful and indeed it was. he ended up crashing and falling onto a GCPD cruiser that had, conveniently, belonged to Commissioner Bullock, a man who disliked what Batman did. Getting away as quickly as he could, he retreated back to Wayne Manor, his official residence to lick his wounds and figure out the next step. It was there eventually, after a long and heated discussion, that his old friend Ashen had revealed that Clark had indeed had a half sister and she had been the woman he had fought at the docks. Angry and sullen at the realization that the truth had been hidden from, Clark went back out on patrol and ended up going to the East End, which happened to be the familiar stomping ground of Jennifer Sage, an on again-off again romantic interest of his and active as the vigilante Huntress. the interaction between the two of them turned sour however, as their own differences had seemingly driven them apart. Angered, he went off to meet with someone else; Commissioner Bullock. he was curious as to what the man wanted considering their relationship had been extremely poor in the past years. however, it wasn't Bullock. the man shifted, adopting the form of Kimberly Kane, the vigilante known as Batwoman and Thomas Wayne II, the deceased Robin. Extremely upset, Clark punched the man and the man adopted his true form; K'al J'onnz, The Martian Manhunter. The two talked to one another for a while and had found that they mutually had the same interests and at heart, the same views on Justice and as such, the two agreed to form The Justice League, a team of the world's greatest heroes. the two then went back to the Batcave and they were met with a grisly sight... Jennifer Sage had been beaten savagely and it had become apparent that due to the type of wounds and the utter precision, Deathstroke was responsible. After seeing to it that she was okay, ordering Mitchell Lynns and Ashen Darke to stabilize her, Clark went back to his work and K'al had to leave, having business elsewhere. It was angering to him that the League of Assassins was operating in his city and he didn't know about it, it made him work harder, made him go into overdrive. Eventually, after finishing up in the cave, Clark went upstairs to discuss what happened with Huntress and he was able to at least open up about some of the issues that were plaguing him. Ties That Bind Time passed and he was able to track his half sister down to the docks, where she had killed even more members of the Falcone Crime Family and the two engaged in a fight. He didn't want to fight and for once, tried to use diplomacy; however he had to fight and they had fought to a stalemate, however he was severely injured in the process, being stabbed in the side. Stumbling back to the Batcave, Clark was patched up by Ashen and the two of them talked for a long moment about what it meant to be Batman and they agreed on one thing; Clark needed to be a better Batman. Echoes Of Silence Under Fire Following his vow to be a better Batman, it had become apparent to him that he had scheduled a policemen's benefit to occur at Wayne Tower, which was the headquarters for his company Wayne Enterprises. Getting dressed in his finest suit, he went to the Tower with the full expectation of honoring the Gotham City Police Department; However that was not meant to be. Arriving at the benefit, where he saw Vito Falcone, head of the Falcone Crime Family and Mayor Jack Clarke interacting with one another. he had known that the mayor was corrupt, however he flaunted openly, which made him frustrated, as he felt that during his tenure as Batman; he was never able to bring Falcone down. After having a conversation with the Don, which was quick and passive, Clark went off to talk to various GCPD Officers who had fought for their city in their darkest hour and after that, he connected once more with a flame of his, Victoria Saint Cloud. However, time with his flame would soon be cut, as he was interrupted in conversation by Mayor Clarke. The two had never truly gotten along to say the very least, with Clark in public numerous times calling him out corruption, which made him an enemy of Vito Falcone and Jack Clarke. The idea and the goal of honoring those who had fallen and were currently serving from the Gotham City Police Department was ruined and horrifically turned to ashes in his mouth when a gunman proceeded to shoot The Mayor and others. However, before Johnny Bullock could die at the hands of the gunman, he saved Bullock's life by taking a bullet to the shoulder. His life was thought to be over in that moment and as he laid there, the western gunman coming toward him, he had made peace with his own maker and decided that if he were to die, at least it wouldn't be with any regrets. however, his death didn't happen and he was saved by Orphan, a fellow vigilante and associate of The Batman. He evacuated Bullock and the hostages and after making a statement to the families who were affected by the shootings, he went back to Wayne Manor to plan his next move. He decided that the best thing to do was to go on patrol in The East End, where to no avail he searched for his half sister and could not find her. Angered and sullen, he went back to The Batcave and received an upgrade from Mitchell before the two had a heartfelt conversation regarding the mantle of Batman. Clark wanted Mitchell, in the event of his death, to take on the mantle of The Batman, to which Mitchell gave a mixed and unsure response. After this, Clark left for Coast City and successfully recruited his friend Chris Jordan, The Green Lantern for the Justice League and they made a deal with Chris going to Happy Harbor to track down a mostly isolated Oliver Curry. With his focus on the investigation into The Wayne Tower Massacre dwindling due to now incoming leads. Clark decided to leave Gotham City, leaving the city in the hands of Kimberly Kane as he went to Metropolis, to find K'al J'onnz, The Martian Manhunter. Arranging to meet him at a seedy establishment, where he posed under the alias Matches Malone, in an effort to find out more information about the Wayne Tower Massacre, finding nothing and instead engaging in a conversation with the longue singer, a beautiful woman who never revealed her name and left. With K'al arriving and assuming the form of Bullock, which disturbed Clark a bit, the two decided that they'd go off to their next place; Central City, to recruit The Flash, who quickly said yes to the offer to join the Justice League and Clark then went to Bludhaven, where he met and stayed the night with Jennifer Sage in one of his Bludhaven safehouses. they talked briefly of the Question and of the possibility of a meeting between The Batman and The Question, to which Clark himself wrote the newest question off as someone undeserving of the mantle that Victor Sage once held. The two then talked about more serious matters, the state of their relationship. Clark had always things to move quicker than what they had been in years past so he suggested that she move in with him to Wayne Manor, to make things official and yet she rejected him yet not ruling out the possibility either. saddened by the perceived rejection, Clark went back to Gotham. Shadows of The Past He returned to Wayne Manor following the encounter with Huntress and decided to do work in the Batcave. upon doing that, the sensors in the Manor had detected an intruder. Running outside, he had encountered his half sister who happened to be a member of the League of Assassins. They talked for a moment and the two began to fight, with Clark holding back deliberately in his encounter with her, which caused him to be wounded and eventually poisoned with a paralytic toxin, before she could kill him their fight was interrupted by a unknown third party who knocked Martha unconscious and administered the toxin's antidote to the paralysed Clark, dragging him into the manor's private cemetery and propping him up against the grave of his dead cousin before revealing himself to be Thomas Wayne II, taunting the weakened man before leaving him in out in the rain with the knowledge he was still alive. Clark was later found by Wyatt and Ashen, who took him inside and patched him up. Despite him insisting Thomas was alive neither believed him at first. First Flight A few hours after recovering, Clark investigated a tripped alarm in the Gotham Natural Museum where he briefly encountered AMAZO, a android designed to battle the likes of Superman and The Flash, attempting to steal a rare historical artefact. Unable to beat him, Clark managed to extract a device from it's chest before it fled the museum. After analysing the device, he discovered he had extracted AMAZO's power matrix, unaware at the time he had disabled the robot's ability to adapt to any abilities it hadn't already backed onto it's secondary CPUs. Allying himself with the people he had recruited, Batman and The Justice League had went out and fought Amazo only to be defeated in their first encounter. with defeat on their mind, Clark had formed a plan in his head that involved using the weaknesses of the heroes against the machine itself. The plan was laid into action and after a rough fight, they had found themselves in the position where they won the fight. from there, Batman assigned that core AMAZO bot was to be taken to Star Labs for analysis while Batman took the core memory component, using that to design his own protocol similar to Brother Eye. The Injustice Protocol. Owls and Shadows Sins of The Father Upon returning from Gotham, he had made plans to investigate Thomas for the various different crimes he had committed in the city and from there he had made plans to take him down. sadly, over the course of this investigation Clark would come across Aaron Wilson, a Gotham City Detective and a crime scene in The East End, Batwoman's preferred territory. A woman had been murdered and it was apparent that the man responsible was his protégé based on the brutal way the woman had been murdered, using the lessons Clark had taught him so long ago to be used for lethal and nefarious means. Batman was able to deduce who had done it but when he had found word that the boy, Nathan Kamisoff had escaped from police custody, Batman had to track the child down. After confronting the boy and talking to him, he promised him justice while offering him a place to stay safely for now, allowing him to live within one of the spare rooms of The Clocktower, a old building in Gotham used primarily by The Birds Of Prey. Reunion At The Clocktower Unfortunately the boy became bait when Thomas followed him to The Clocktower one night and engaged Huntress in a fight, beating her and using her to lure in Batman after also threatening the lives of Nathan and Batgirl. Bursting through a window, Clark fought against Thomas with the latter displaying his inhuman strength by taking otherwise crippling hits, despite this it was ended prematurely when Thomas was kicked from the tower, presumably having survived the fall. Afterwards he revealed his identity to Nathan to reinforce the trust in their relationship, offering Nathan a way to channel his anger towards Thomas into something productive. Final Dance At The Iceberg Lounge A meeting atop a rooftop with Detective Aaron Wilson confirmed a coalition of villains assembling in the Iceberg Lounge, unaware it was a ploy by Isaac Freeze into taking out both The League Of Assassins and The Court Of Owls who were warring for control of Gotham had both been trying to remove the local villains to make the takeover easier, ice weaponry supplied by him to the League failed and allowed for the two sides to nearly destroy one another. By the time Batman arrived, he was able to face down Mr Freeze, wounding him by shattering his helmet and burning him partially, forcing the ice villain to retreat. The climax of the battle occurred on the rooftop as Thomas lured Clark to the rooftop and after fighting to a stand-still, was interrupted by a rehabilitated Martha Wayne II and Ashen Darke. After being injured, Thomas attempted to flee and Clark watched as both his cousin and his half sister fought and after injuring one another plummeted to their presumed deaths when Thomas' attempts to glide failed and sent them crashing into the waters of Gotham Harbour. The GCPD then raided the place, allowing Clark to return home, unsure if either Thomas or Martha was really dead. Batman Beyond Diamonds Forever Alerted to the presence of a Star City based serial killer now moving to Gotham City, with the help of his father, Damian who had finally returned to Gotham, both him and Jennifer Sage attended the Wayne Charity Gala, believing the Diamond Killer to be aiming to kill a member of high society, after encountering Samantha Queen and Teddy Dresden whilst using false identities, Clark deduced Teddy was not who he said he was and both him and Damian followed the pair when they went different ways. While Damian followed Samantha, Clark ended up following Teddy into a bathroom where the real Diamond Killer was currently cleaning himself up, unaware to him, both undercover vigilantes assumed the other to be the real Diamond Killer and engaged in a brawl that only ended with The Diamond Killer being hit in the crossfire and his jacket's contents spilling out, revealing his identity and outing him as the true killer. Moments after the fight, Damian and Samantha arrived with his father revealing what he had theorised about Samantha, she was in fact his daughter and therefore Clark's sister. The two Waynes brought the Archers back to Wayne Manor. Old Feelings After taking sometime away from the cowl to process the new addition to the family, he finally opened up to Nathan about the identity of his mother's killer and how he had trained him, expressing guilt in having been responsible for Thomas, despite his transformation into Talon was not his fault. Nathan forgave him regardless and the pair planned to have dinner. After briefly re-encountering Shayne Grayson, Clark decided to call his old childhood friend Zoey Saint Cloud and left the dinner to instead catch up with her. City Of Ice TBD Batman In Wonderland TBD Powers and Abilities No Superhuman Abilities. Abilities * Genius Level Intellect – Being trained by the Damian himself in various fields, Clark has a high level of intelligence, yet he does not surpass his father. * Martial Artist – Clark's training has made him a formidable hand-to-hand combatant able to defeat or hold his own against multiple opponents, armed opponents or skilled hand-to-hand combatants. He is highly skilled in multiple martial arts, which include; Boxing, Karate, Wrestling, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, Savate, Krav Maga, Ninjutsu, Kung Fu, Judo, and Aikido * Multilingualism: He is able to speak English, Spanish, Japanese, German, Russian, French, Latin, Cantonese, Mandarin, and possibly more * ·Expert Inquisitor: Clark is adept in the use of interrogation techniques, employing anything from law enforcement methods to torture methods. Weaknesses Human Vulnerabilities: Clark's greatest weakness is that he is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or metahuman powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents · Subtle Psychological Manipulation: Clark, despite his brilliant intellect and extensive experience, can ultimately still be outsmarted and manipulated himself. · Arrogance: More often than not, Clark believes himself to be better than he is, this has allowed him to underestimate opponents as well as irritate his allies. Trivia * Clark Wayne's net worth is estimated to be at least eighty billion dollars as of two thousand and fifty nine, making him at least one of the richest men in America. * Clark's common form of vehicular transportation is a Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita, commonly known as one of the fastest cars in the entire world. * Clark can play the piano, though his skill on it is quite rusty due to the fact he never takes the time to practice. Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Human Category:Justice League Category:Batfamily Category:Gothamite